Timeless Love
by jennbear26
Summary: Joey finds out about soulmates. PJ...AU...Dawson and Joey never dated, and Pacey doesn't live in Capeside.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Timeless Love

Author: Jenn

Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with Dawson's Creek, and honestly I don't have anything worth value so even if you wanted to sue, you'd get nothing. The only thing that I do happen to own is the story idea. Thank you

Summary: What would you do if you woke up one morning and found yourself transported back into the past? What if you weren't sure you'd be able to find your way back to the future?

Rating: Possibly NC-17 in later chapters

Author's Note: Pacey does not live in Capeside, and he and Joey do not know one another.

Chapter 1:

The sun glared off the creek blinding Joey. She didn't know why she was rowing to Dawson's house; he was acting out of character all week. Going on and on about the two of them being soul mates. Like anyone really believed in soul mates anyway, well, she certainly didn't. On top of that they were senior's in high school, way to young to be thinking about such things anyway.

"I don't know what Dawson keeps babbling on about. It doesn't make sense," Joey said to herself, rowing her small boat closer to the side of the creek that Dawson's house resided on. "It's not like we've ever even dated!"

Joey, reaching the dock at the end of Dawson's property, tied her boat up and climbed onto the dock. Jen Lindley was just walking out of her grandmother's house and spotted Joey.

"Jo! Hey!"

Joey smiled. After a rocky introduction, the two became fast friends. Joey had been happy for both Jen and Dawson when they had begun dating. Dawson had been Joey's best friend since they were infants, and Jen was her best girl friend now, it only seemed logical that the two should date. Joey was just happy that Jen was still talking to her, now that Dawson got it into his head that he and Joey should be together until death do us part.

"Jen, are you heading to Dawson's, or just out getting some air?"

"Air. Why?"

"Well, Dawson wanted me to come over for 'movie night', however, I don't want to go up there alone. Please, please, please come with me?"

"Sure. Let me just go tell Grams. Come on in."

Joey followed Jen into the house. Grams was sitting in the parlor knitting something that looked to Joey like an afghan, but she really didn't know much about knitting or the items that could be made.

"Grams, is it all right if I head over to Dawson's to watch a movie with he and Joey?"

"I suppose so. Hello Josephine."

"Hi Grams. How are you this fine evening?"

Grams chuckled. "I'm going marvelously well thank you. How are you?"

"I'm doing all right, much better now that Jen is coming to Dawson's with me."

"Is he still going on about the soul mate thing?"

"Yep, I really wish he'd just get over this. I don't like him that way, and frankly he's going to lose my friendship if he keeps it up. It's starting to creep me out."

"I think that you should just tell him how you feel about him, and how his insisting is making you feel. If it doesn't stop, then I say cut your losses. Just promise me you won't give up the notion of soul mates."

"Come on Grams, don't tell me you believe in soul mates!" Joey asked, astounded.

"Of course I do. I married mine. Not everyone meets their soul mate, and ends up settling for second best, I was lucky enough to meet my other half. Jennifer's grandfather was the most wonderful man. I loved him very much."

Joey smiled. Grams' was such a romantic at times. "I can't make any promises, but I'll try not to give up on the notion."

Grams smiled, "I suppose that's the best I'm going to get out of either one of you. Go on now, get to your movie and have a good time. And girls, use the door this time, not the ladder. It stops my heart every time I watch you climb that thing."

"All right Grams." Jen promised. "I'll be home later. Oh, if it ends up getting late, because it very well could knowing Dawson, is it all right if Joey crash here?"

"Of course. I don't like her rowing across that creek too late at night."

"Thanks." Both girls called out, walking through the door.

Jen rang the Leery doorbell. Loud pounding footsteps could be heard from the porch. Dawson must have run down the stairs, not expecting anyone to be coming in that way.

Dawson opened the door, wondering why Joey was using it and not the ladder like she always did. His smile fell slightly when he saw Jen standing in front of Joey. He had really hoped to get Joey alone, his parents were gone for the weekend, and he was going to try hard to convince Joey that she and he belonged together.

"Hi Jen, Joey, come on in. Why didn't you use the ladder?"

"Grams made us promise to use the door," Joey replied, noting the downtrodden look on Dawson's face, but not really caring. She knew that Gail and Mitch were out of town, which was one of the main reason's why she didn't want to go to movie night alone. She had a feeling what the night was really going to be about. Not that she was using Jen, after all the girl was her best friend, but Joey needed the buffer and Jen was it.

"So what are we watching?" Jen asked.

"I was thinking ET to start with, and I don't know maybe Jaws or something."

"Spielberg! Again! Come on Dawson, can't we ever watch anything else. I mean, the first time I ever saw ET was on the first movie night I ever came to, but even I can quote the movie word for word now. You really need to obsess about a new director." Jen complained.

Joey had to suppress her laugh. Dawson's facial expression was beyond shock. He was utterly speechless. Joey knew that Jen had just committed a carnal SIN in the world of Dawson, but Joey had to admit she totally agreed with Jen.

"I mean," Jen continued, not paying any attention to Dawson's shocked appearance. "Why can't you get on a Scorsese kick or something? Godfather man, one of the best movies ever made."

"Ooh, I have to agree." Joey said. "That was a great movie. Or Quentin Tarentino, granted he's a little screwed up, but his movies are really good, in a f-ed up way."

"Yeah, I mean From Dusk till Dawn, and Pulp Fiction! Those are great, and CRAZY movies!"

"I can't believe I'm hearing this!" Dawson yelled. "Who are you people and what have you done with my friends. I feel like I've just been transported to the Twilight Zone, or I'm in Invasion of the Body Snatchers."

"See you do know other movies," Jen said, impressed. "I mean, why can't we watch a good, cheesy horror movie once in a while."

Dawson shook his head. "You obviously cannot grasp the genius that is Spielberg."

"Whatever. Go make some popcorn, and I vote for finding out what's on TB. Who knows maybe there's a good movie on." Jen said.

"At this point, I'll settle for Indianan Jones," Joey said. "Yes, I know who directed it, but I can't sit through E.T. again."

Dawson put some popcorn in the microwave while Jen and Joey went to check what was on TB.

"Hey! There's a Halloween movie marathon on!" Jen yelled.

"Isn't that that Michael Myers movies?" Joey asked, getting drinks from the fridge, having just left Jen for beverages, realizing that they had forgotten them.

"Yeah. We can catch Halloween, then Halloween 4, and Halloween H2O."

"I've never seen them," Joey said, walking back into the room.

"What! I can't believe it! Every kid's seen them."

"Well, you're talking to one that hasn't."

"Oh Jo. You can't go off to college not having seen Halloween. What about Nightmare on Elm Street, or Amityville Horror, or The Exorcist?"

"Nope. Jen I've been friend with Dawson my whole life, I've never watched anything scary."

"Well girlfriend, we're going to fix that, starting now."

Dawson walked into the living room just then. "Fix what?"

"Joey's lack of horror film knowledge. We are going to watch the Halloween marathon."

"But…but…Jaws, E.T."

"We've seen them enough times. Joey cannot go off to college without these!"

Dawson, seeing that he was not going to win conceded. Jen squealed, pulling Joey onto the couch with her, using the remote to turn on the TV.

The movies were pretty dumb, but Joey loved them. Dawson hated them, but kept his opinion to himself.

"I'm glad that I'm staying with you tonight Jen, I'd be too scared to row across the creek, and definitely too afraid to walk home."

Jen laughed. "I'm glad too. I'm going to run to the ladies before the next one starts. Be right back."

Joey watched Jen go. Dawson realizing that this was his shot, jumped onto the couch next to Joey to try and finally convince her. She rolled her eyes, knowing exactly what Dawson was going to say. He was so obvious.

"Joey…"

"Don't." Dawson looked at Joey shocked. "Don't start on this again. Dawson, I do not have romantic feelings for you, I'm sorry. I only see you as a brother."

"You don't mean that. We have something more. I can feel it, I know you can too."

"No I don't. Look Dawson, all this soul mate stuff, it makes me uncomfortable, no actually it creeps me out. You need to stop. If you value our friendship at all, you'll stop."

"Joey you're talking crazy. Give us a chance, you'll see that I'm right."

"Dawson, I'm not crazy, I know how I feel. I do love you Dawson, you are my best friend and BROTHER. You will never be more than that for me, however."

"But Jo…"

"No Dawson, there is no but. We leave for college and film school in a month, lets part on good terms, please. Drop this notion of us belonging together."

"I can't Jo. I know that we are meant to be together forever."

"Then all I can say is enjoy film school Dawson. Have a great month, but don't call me or come over anymore. I can't do this."

"Jo!"

"No! I'm done! Leave me alone, until you wake up and realize that we are not soul mates."

Jen walked into the living room quickly assessing the situation. Dawson looked crushed, like his entire world had just come to an end, which it probably had. Joey just looked sad.

"Jen, can we watch that last movie at your house?" Joey asked.

"Sure thing Jo. Bye Dawson."

Joey got up and walked out the door, Jen following. Neither Joey nor Dawson said anything. Jen had an idea of what happened, but she was going to get all the information from Joey.

Jen and Joey stayed up until the wee hours of the morning talking about what had happened. Joey make it clear that she did not want Jen to feel as if she had been thrown in the middle of the mess that was Joey and Dawson.

"I fully understand you still hanging out with Dawson, Jen, he is after all your friend. All I ask is that you don't invite me to anything if you've invited him as well."

"I won't, but what about my graduation party?"

"I'll still be coming. I know I can't avoid him completely, just don't expect me to be by him at all."

Jen smiled. That was just like Joey stubborn and willful, and Jen wouldn't have her best friend any other way.

Joey waked around Jen's room looking at her collection of books, mostly romance novels. One title caught her attention _Timeless Love_. Joey read the back of the jacket, interested in what the plot was about. It sounded interesting. A man from the past gets trapped in the future and wins the heart of the main woman. Will he go back to his own time, or stay in the future with his love?

"Why can't there be real guys like this?" Joey asked, holding up the book.

"Because the men in those novels are the author's fantasy man. It doesn't stop me from hoping though."

"Can I borrow this?"

"Sure. Now go to sleep. I can barely keep my eyes open."

Joey lay down on her makeshift bed, falling asleep almost instantly. She had dreams of a handsome stranger, whose facial features she could not make out. Upon waking up Joey did not remember much about her dream, the only thing she could recall was how the man in the dream made her feel. Alive.

Grams made the girls breakfast, which both gratefully wolfed down.

"Thank you so much for letting me stay, and for breakfast, Grams."

"Not a problem, Josephine. You know that you are always welcome here."

Joey hugged both Grams and Jen goodbye and walked to her boat, refusing to look at Dawson's house. The book Joey had borrowed from Jen was on the seat opposite Joey. She could hardly wait to read it.

Bessie was waiting on the porch when Joey docked. Joey gulped; she had forgotten to call yesterday to tell Bessie that she'd be staying at Jen's.

"Bessie, I'm so sorry. I forgot to call you yesterday to let you know I was…"

"Staying at the Ryan's." Bessie interrupted. "I know. Mrs. Ryan called me. I need you to watch Alex; I've got to drive Bodie to the bus station in Chapman. His mother isn't doing well. Since I need to be here to run the B&B, he'll call me if anything happens."

"Don't worry Bess, I've got it all under control."

Bessie smiled at her younger sister. Neither girl had been dealt a decent hand, but they were making due with what they had.

"I should be home before dinner. Bodie left food in the oven. Set it to 350 at 4pm, and it will be hot enough for dinner at 5:30. Don't forget we've got three guests, and no friends except Jen or Dawson."

"Ok Bessie. Don't worry. I'll be fine. I've been doing this for the same amount of time as you."

"I know. I'm a worrier, what do you want. BODIE! LETS GO!"

"I take it all the guests are out?"

"Yeah. See you in a bit."

Joey took Alex from Bodie and watched he and Bessie get into the Potter truck. After the truck was out of the driveway and had faded from site Joey headed back into the B&B. She had been hoping to take a nap, but that was out of the question now that she had to watch Alex.

The phone started ringing. Sighing Joey balanced Alex on her hip and reached for the offensive device.

"Potter B&B."

"Jo? Is that you?"

Joey groaned, Dawson. "Yes. What do you want?"

"Can I come over?"

"No. I thought I made myself clear yesterday. I don't want to talk to you, not until you can drop this soul mate crap."

"You are my soul mate!" Dawson yelled.

"How could I be when I don't feel the same way about you? Find someone else to obsess over, like Andie or something."

Joey hung up the phone before Dawson could say anything else. She sometimes couldn't figure out why she was friends with that boy. He was so self obsessed, everything was about him, and he hardly ever listened to anyone else.

Grabbing some toys, Joey placed Alex on the floor and laid next to him taking Jens' gook out of her shirt, trying to forget about Dawson. Making sure Alex was satisfied Joey began to read. She read until Alex started to fuss. The book was good and Joey couldn't put it down. She wanted a man like Travis McTanish. He was strong, kind, and yet hard. He protected Diane with all he possessed, and the man knew how to satisfy a woman. On top of all that he sounded sexy, black hair, blue eyes, rugged build. Just reading about him was enough to make Joey swoon.

Alex needed a diaper change, so Joey changed him and realized that it was time for his nap. She put him down in his crib, winding up his music toy and walked back to the living room, taking the monitor with her. She curled up on the couch and continued reading until Alex woke up.

Joey changed Alex again, and checked the time. It was just after four. Joey washed her hands then turned on the stove. She played with Alex for a bit, wondering how much longer Bessie was going to be, and when the guests were going to come back. She wanted to finish the book, since she was practically done, but decided to play with her nephew.

The timer on the oven beeped, letting Joey know that it was done. Joey lowered the heat, to warm and went to set the table. As she was setting the table the guests came back from their day on the cape. Bessie walked in just as Joey was putting the last glass on the table. Joey informed the guests that supper was ready and would be on the table in five minutes, then went to wash up.

Dinner was a quiet affair. No one spoke but the silence was a comfortable one.

Bessie cleared the table and set about doing the dishes.

"Jo, would you mind changing Alex for bed and then going to the attic? There are some paintings that I want to hang that are still up there."

"Sure Bess."

Alex was dressed and ready for bed in no time. Joey carried him back to the living room, placing some toys in front of him, and then headed to the attic. She wasn't sure which paintings Bessie wanted, but she'd bring down anything she found.

The attic was in a state of disarray. After the B&B was built things were just thrown in the attic, in no particular order.

"No wonder Bessie didn't want to come up here. This place is a mess."

Dust particles caught the last rays of sunlight giving off the impression that the attic was full of sparkling glitter.

Joey made her way through the throngs of boxes slowly, looking for any paintings. So far all that she could spot in the clutter were boxes.

"One day soon, when we don't have guests, Bessie and I really need to go though all this stuff and get rid of some of it, or at least organize it."

Having thoroughly checked the one side of the attic, Joey walked toward the other.

"Finally! Paintings! Of course they would be tucked away in the farthest most corner."

There were four paintings and Joey didn't know which ones Bessie wanted. Joey pulled them out from behind her mother's old writing desk, knocking her elbow into the thing in the process. The desk shook, causing a box to fall from its perch at the top left corner. Something heavy _CLUNKED_ onto the floor.

Joey bent down to find out what it was and gasped. The most beautiful necklace lay upon the floor. Joey had never seen it before and wondered where it came from, and to whom it belonged. There was a large emerald in the center of a ring of sapphires and diamonds.

Joey picked up the necklace and got a better look at it. It was gorgeous. Joey had never seen the likes of it before. Who could it have belonged to? It looked very valuable and Joey was certain that it cost a fortune.

Walking toward the full body mirror on the far wall, Joey opened the clasp and put the necklace on, curious to see how it would look. Before Joey could admire the necklace, however, her world grew dark. The last thing Joey would remember was falling toward the floor.

Chapter 2:

Joey slowly opened her eyes, rubbing the back of her head. What had happened? Looking around Joey began to shake, she was no longer in her attic, nor was she in her bedroom. Where was she? Nothing looked at all familiar. The room was too…. male was the first thing that came to mind.

"Hello?" Joey called, softly, not really wanting to meet the person in whose room she was in.

Moments later the door opened and an elderly colored woman walked through the door. "Good, yer up. Ya gave us all a bit of'a scare there ma'am."

"I'm sorry. Um, could you possibly tell me where I am?" Joey asked her face scrunched up in confusion. Was that a southern accent coming out of her mouth? What in the world was going on?

Joey looked more closely at the woman in front of her. She had on a well worn cotton dress, a shade of blue, a white apron tied around her waist, and a kerchief on her head. 'Oh this cannot be happening.' Joey thought.

"Why Ma'am yous are in the home of Master Pacey Worthington."

"Pacey Worthington?" Joey asked. 'Who the hell is Pacey Worthington?'

"Yes'um. He's bin down in his study waitin' on word of ya wakin' up. I's just gonna run on down and tell him that yous awake."

"Wait! What manner of man is this Pacey Worthington?"

The woman looked at Joey. "He's the best kind."

Joey nodded and watched the woman leave. She hoped that this Pacey was the best kind of man. Joey was confused and didn't understand what was going on, but she was going to get down to the bottom of it.

A gentle knock on the door broke Joey from her thoughts. "Come in."

The door opened and a handsome man walked though the door. Joey sucked in a breath. His clear blue eyes were bright, and the smile on his face seemed genuine. His dark brown hair was cropped short, with a few errant curls falling onto his forehead.

"I'm glad to see that you are doing better. I'm sorry about what happened."

"What exactly did happen?" Joey asked.

"A carriage was barreling down the road, Miss. I saw it coming, but it was moving a little too quickly and I had to, well, basically dive at you in order to save you. You hit your head pretty hard on the ground, for which I am truly sorry. You've been unconscious for a good three hours now."

"THREE HOURS! Oh. This is horrible. I know that this is going to sound crazy, but where exactly am I?"

"You are at Worthington plantation, ma'am."

"I figured that I was in your home. I mean city, what city am I in?"

"Oh, Charleston, ma'am."

Joey swooned. Pacey rushed forward and caught her before she hit her head on the headboard of the bed.

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm still a little weak," Joey smiled. 'Charleston! What the heck is going on? How did I end up in Charleston? I live in Capeside!'

"Perhaps you should eat. I'm sorry, I never caught your name."

"Josephine Preston," Joey said, not knowing where the name came from, or how she knew that this was indeed her name. 'Well, at least I'm still Joey.'

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Preston. Come, we shall make our way to the dining room. You are going to love Momma Tally's cooking."

"Momma Tally?"

"Yes, she's in charge of my kitchen." Pacey smiled.

Joey looked down blushing. Why was it that this man's smile could make her stomach feel as if there were millions of wings flapping inside of it?

Pacey helped Joey out of the bed, keeping one hand on the small of her back, steadying her. The going was slow, as Joey was indeed weak, but before too long she was seated at a large table, in an ornate dining room. Pacey had seated Joey in the chair next to his; the rest of the long table remained empty.

"You have a lot of extra room at your table," Joey commented.

"Aye, that I do."

"Won't your wife object to my sitting here at her table?"

"She probably would." Pacey smirked. "That is, if I had a wife."

Joey's cheeks burned. She hadn't meant for her question to come out the way it did. Now Mr. Worthington probably thought she was fishing around to find out whether or not he was married. Granted, she was pleased by the announcement, however, she had not intentionally asked in order to find out that information.

"So, Miss Preston, what brings you to Charleston?" Pacey asked.

"Please, call me Joey. Um, well, I'm the new school teacher."

Once again, the answer just seemed to pop into her head. Joey did not know how or where the answers were coming from, but she assumed that the answer was correct.

"Of course. I had heard that we were getting a new schoolteacher. I didn't catch the name of the teacher at the last town meeting, however. Well, Miss Prest…ah, Joey, welcome to Charleston."

"Thank you kindly, Mr. Worthington. I'm just glad that I met you, lord knows what would have happened to me if you hadn't been on the street today."

"It was no problem, I assure you, and please call me Pacey. I believe that formality can be forgone, as I did save your life and everything."

"I would have to agree."

Pacey and Joey at in silence. Joey was still trying to make sense of everything. She was back in the old south, what year, however, Joey had no idea. She was almost run down by a speeding carriage, and saved by the handsome, unmarried, man next to her. Could life get any weirder?

After lunch Pacey took Joey on a tour of his plantation. He grew cotton, like many of the other plantation owners, and Joey was appalled to realize that Pacey owned slaves. Apparently, Joey had been taken back to a time when slaves existed. She could tell, however, that Pacey took very good care of his slaves. Their living quarters were clean and everything looked fairly new. They got plenty to eat, and the people seemed to like working for Pacey.

"I can't believe that there are slaves here," Joey whispered to herself.

"I know. The president, is trying to do something about that, or so I hear," Pacey said, having overheard Joey's comment. "If I could, I'd free all my slaves, however, it wouldn't look right."

"You don't believer in slavery?" Joey asked.

"No. I mean does our constitution not say that all men are created equal? Shouldn't that apply to the Negro's? I think so."

"Do your slaves know that you feel this way?"

Pacey laughed. "I believe so. I think that they realize that I treat them differently then some of the other slave owners treat their slaves."

"I imagine that's why they seem to like working here."

"I guess so. Well, Miss Preston…" Pacey said, earning him an icy glare from Joey. "Right, Joey, sorry. Well Miss Joey, I should get you to the schoolhouse. You're going to need to settle in."

"Goodness, the day has seemed to have gotten away from me. I would love for you to accompany me, Mr. Pacey," Joey said, emphasizing the Mister.

Pacey chuckled. "Let us go then."

Pacey led Joey to the stables. "Victor, I'm going to need the carriage hitched."

"Right away Master Worthington." Victor said, walking out of a room in the back of the stable. "You heard the Master, hitch up them 'orses to that there carriage!"

Two young stable hands rushed out of the room, into two stalls. Moments later they came out, leading two beautiful chestnut mares, and hitched them up to the carriage.

"All set Master Worthington." Victor said.

"Thank you Victor. We'll be heading to the schoolhouse."

"Yes'ir."

Pacey helped Joey into the carriage and took the seat opposite her. They traveled in silence, Joey taking in everything she could from the window. She'd never been to Charleston, not that it would have mattered if she had, she was there before the Civil War. It was sad to think that this city would have to see war, but it was history, and Joey could only hope that whatever force had brought her to this time, would take her right back out before the war actually started.

"Will I see you again?" Joey asked, as the carriage pulled up in front of the schoolhouse.

"I should hope so. You will be at Church on Sunday won't you?"

Joey hadn't thought about that. Of course she'd have to go, she was living in a time when everyone went to church. Damn whatever powers brought her here. She had lost her faith in God after her mother died, and her father had gotten carted off to prison.

"Of course I will," Joey said, wishing that she wouldn't have to go.

"Then I shall see you on Sunday. Until then Joey."

"Yes, until then. Good evening Pacey. Bye Victor, thank you, both."

"You're welcome." Pacey said.

"Ma'am," Victor replied, tipping his hat.

Joey walked into the schoolhouse, wondering how she was going to pull this off. She had just graduated High School. How was she supposed to teach? Then again, what would she be required to teach anyway, reading, basic arithmetic, that sort of thing. She could handle that.

"Miss Preston!" a woman squealed as Joey closed the door of the schoolhouse.

"Yes." Joey replied, turning to the woman.

A woman appearing no older then Joey walked out of the back room. Her blond curls bouncing around her head, and her blue eyes sparkling. The girl reminded Joey of Jen, which made Joey homesick once more. Why was she here in Charleston? It didn't make sense. What possibly could be powerful enough to trap her here?

"I thought you were a goner. What happened today?"

"Honestly I don't really know. According to Pac…um, Mr. Worthington there was a carriage barreling down the street, and he had to drag me to the ground in order to stop it from hitting me, and I hit my head. Apparently I was unconscious for three hours, we had a nice lunch and then he brought me here."

"Goodness. How terrible, although Mr. Worthington is the most eligible bachelor in these parts."

"Really? That's interesting. I suppose I'm going to be getting quite a few nasty looks from the women here in Charleston."

"I imagine so, but I wouldn't let it bother you. I say go for Mr. Worthington. He's quite a catch, and I promise I won't get too jealous and hate you forever."

"Thank you that's quite nice of you. Um, I know that this is going to sound strange, but who are you?"

"OH! Right, we haven't actually met have we? I just assumed that you were Miss Preston because you were due here hours ago, and all we heard was that you had been injured and were being looked after. I'm Jennifer Liton."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Liton, I'm Josephine Preston, but please call me Joey."

"All right Joey. And please call me Jen. Only my grandmother calls me Jennifer, I can't stand it. Speaking of my grandmother, you need to meet with her before I take you up to your room. You're to call her Mrs. Ryan."

"Thank you Jen."

"Don't mention it Joey."

The two girls walked up the stairs quietly. Joey was taking everything in, from the pictures on the wall to the elaborate statues in the hallways. Jen stopped at a door and knocked.

"Come in."

"Grams, this is Josephine Preston."

"Ah, I'm happy to see that you are all right."

"Thank you Mrs. Ryan. I have Mr. Worthington to thank for that, if he hadn't taken it upon himself to literally get me out of the way of that carriage, I wouldn't be here talking to you right now."

"Mr. Worthington. I'll have to send him a personal thank you. Jen will show you to your room. Here are the students in your English class, and the materials you will need to teach. I will see you in the morning at breakfast."

"Thank you Mrs. Ryan." Joey said, following Jen out of the room.

"Don't mind Grams," Jen said, "she's a bit gruff but she's really a softy at heart."

"I hope so."

"Well here you are. Why don't you freshen up, your things had been brought earlier, I guess Mr. Worthington had then sent over. Once you've gotten freshened up come down to the kitchens. Once you come down the main staircase, make a left, it's the third door on the right."

"Thanks Jen. I'll be down shortly. I just want to unpack and settle in."

"I understand. I'll see you later."

Joey walked into her room, taking a deep breath. She wasn't sure how long she was going to be stuck in Pre-Civil War Charleston, and she was going to have to make the best of it.

Joey noticed some luggage and a chest in her room, apparently her things. She walked over to them and started taking items out. There were dresses, a few nice ones, in blues and greens, the rest were brown or black for school Joey supposed. The nicer ones must be for social gatherings and church. Joey hung these up in the closet. She then found petticoats and shifts and placed them in the dresser.

After that was done, Joey moved to the trunk. There were books, and a journal, which Joey promised herself she would read after she got back to her room. There were also pictures, of Joey Preston's family, or at least that who Joey guessed they were. They seemed like nice people, all smiling and happy. Josephine Preston standing between a woman and a man, her mother and father. Joey felt a pang of jealousy course through her. She had been denied a mother and father; she didn't know what it was like growing up with normal parents.

Sighing, Joey placed the pictures on the dresser and then headed back toward the main stairwell. She was getting hungry and was hoping to catch Jen down in the kitchen.

The kitchen wasn't hard to find, as Jen's directions were perfect. Joey walked through the door and noticed Jen sitting at the small table talking to one of the slaves, who was making bread.

"I swears Miss Liton you do beat all."

Jen laughed. "You don't have to tell me Becca, I'm the worst there is."

Becca laughed. "That you sho' is."

Jen shook her head catching Joey out of the corner of her eye. "All unpacked?"

"Yes, it didn't take me as long as I was afraid it was going to."

"Come, sit. Becca and I were just talking about how wicked I am."

"Wicked?"

"Oh yes. I moved here from New York City that town is just full of sin let me tell you. I was in my glory; it's too boring down here. Anyway, my parents did not feel that I was behaving like a lady should and sent me down here to live with my grams."

"What exactly were you doing up there in New York?"

Joey already knew the answer to that. It seemed that this Jen and the Jen she was friends with had a lot in common.

"Well, I was behaving like a 'loose woman' or so my mother said. It's not like I was consorting with every man I came across, just a few and one in particular. Drew Varten. He was a god, I swear. Black hair, deep brown eyes, I could get lost in those eyes. I was in love with him you know. He and I became exclusive, but my parents wouldn't hear of it. My father caught us together. He and mother were supposed to be out at some benefit that the governor was holding. My mother must have forgotten something I'm not sure, but my father came home early and caught Drew and I together in my bed. That was the end of it. I was packed up the following morning and sent down here."

"I'ms tellin' ya Miss Liton, you as bad as they come."

"I'm not denying it. It was good while it lasted. I don't think I'll ever find anyone like Drew. I was hoping maybe Mr. Worthington, but now I'm thinking that I'll have no chance."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because he's met you my dear Josephine. I can almost guarantee that he's smitten."

"Smitten, please. I think you might need to go down to the tavern and get a drink my dear Jennifer, to clear your head."

Jen laughed. She just knew that she and Joey were going to be best friends. Joey had a sense of humor that Jen could appreciate; she wasn't boring like the other girls in this town.

"You'll see. Wait until church on Sunday, then we'll see who's right."

"Whatever," Joey mumbled, rolling her eyes, making Jen laugh harder.

TBC…..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3:

The first week of school went by fairly fast for Joey. She was tired, but she loved every moment of it. She had never thought about becoming a teacher but after this week, it was a possibility for Joey.

"Joey are you ready yet?" Jen called from behind the door.

"Almost. I'm just buttoning the last few buttons."

"Hurry up, Grams will be furious if we are late for church."

"Keep your bloomers on Jen, I'm coming." Joey said, opening the door.

Jen looked over Joey's attire. "Very nice. That color makes your eyes look almost blue."

"Thank you Jen."

Joey looked over Jen's attire and knew that Mrs. Ryan would be furious. Sometimes Joey wondered if Jen did things such as this in order to drive her grandmother crazy. She was wearing a pink dress, with a deep square cut bodice, revealing a lot of cleavage. Joey on the other hand was wearing her light blue dress, which buttoned up to her throat. It was not the most comfortable thing, as Joey hated having things around her throat, but she knew that this was an appropriate dress for church.

"Jen, Grams is going to die when she sees what you're wearing."

"That's the idea Joey. I want to keep reminding her just how annoyed I am at having to live here."

"Oh Jen. It can't be that bad. I mean look at all the southern gentlemen there are most of them are handsome. You could find a suitable husband down here."

"I don't need to find a suitable husband, I was in love with Drew, Joey. I'm biding my time though; I will leave for New York soon, or get him to come down here. There will be no stopping us."

"I hope that all works out for you."

The two girls walked out of the schoolhouse and down the walkway toward the church. Joey was slightly nervous. Pacey Worthington was going to be there. Joey has not seen him since the day he saved her life. She was both nervous about seeing him and excited about it at the same time.

Jen looked over at her new friend and smiled inwardly. At least one of them could be happy. Jen knew that despite what Joey said, she had a thing for Mr. Worthington, and why shouldn't she? He was a very handsome man, even Jen thought so, though not as handsome as her Drew.

"Are you nervous?" Jen asked.

"Yes. What? NO! Why would I be nervous?"

"Joey, Joey, Joey." Jen laughed. "You are nervous and you know darn well who I'm talking about. Pacey will be there today."

"I know that Jen. Why would that make me nervous?"

"He's handsome Joey, and I have a feeling that our Mr. Worthington, Charleston's most eligible bachelor likes you. That's enough to make any girl nervous."

"Well not me. He's just a man, Jen. There is nothing be nervous about."

Jen just smiled. "Well let's put your theory to the test. I see Mr. Worthington, now. He is standing outside the church, talking to Grams."

"Oh hello girls," Grams said, as Joey and Jen walked up to them.

"Hello Mrs. Ryan."

"Grams. Hello Mr. Worthington."

"Good morning, Miss Liton, Miss Preston."

"Good morning Mr. Worthington," Joey smiled.

Grams smiled at the children. "I will see you inside. Good day Mr. Worthington."

"Good day Mrs. Ryan."

Pacey watched as Jen's Grams walked away and turned back to Jen and Joey. "Well, Joey how was your first week of school?"

"It went smoother then I expected actually. How did you manage to keep yourself busy Pacey?"

"Oh you know, I managed although I'm not sure how, but I managed. It would have been much more enjoyable if you had been around to entertain me."

"I'm sure it would have, however, I do have much more enjoyable things to do with my time."

"Ouch. Josephine you wound me."

"I will really wound you if you call me Josephine again."

"Ok children, I think we better get into the church for more then one reason, the major one being that Grams will send the hounds after us, and the other is I don't want to see you two come to blows or draw blood."

Joey laughed. "I'm not being serious Jen. Well, perhaps a little bit, I tend to get violent when someone calls me Josephine. I really just don't like the name."

"I wasn't being serious either Miss Liton. Although I can't fathom why you don't like the name Josephine, Joey. It's a lovely name."

"I can't explain it, I have just never liked it."

"I will accept that and I promise that I will never call you that again."

"I thank you Mr. Worthington. However, Jen is right. I do believe that if we don't get inside the church soon, Mrs. Ryan is going to send the whole parish out looking for us."

Pacey laughed. "I can just imagine that. Miss Liton your grandmother is a very kind woman, but she does seem a tad scary. I would not want to be on her bad side."

"Oh trust me you don't. I've been there most of my life, and it is quite scary."

"And yet you always manage to do something to rile her up." Joey said, arching an eyebrow.  
"I know what can I say, I'm a glutton for punishment. I like pushing my grams' buttons."

Pacey escorted Jen and Joey into the church. He sat in the pew behind Mrs. Ryan and the two ladies, steeling glances at Joey all mass. He went through the motions subconsciously. Joey kept Pacey's attention all mass, not that he minded, and not that she knew. She stood up and sat down whenever Jen did, and somehow managed to remember the words that she was supposed to utter back whenever the priest asked his questions.

Pacey waited outside the church for Joey and Jen to emerge. They came out with Mrs. Ryan, one girl on either side. Joey looked like a vision to Pacey, but he would never dream of telling her that, they hardly knew one another.

"Ah Mr. Worthington, I wasn't sure if you'd still be out here."

"I couldn't leave without at least saying good-bye to you Mrs. Ryan." Pacey said, flattering the older woman.

"Oh, please. Save that smooth tongue for someone younger and more deserving."

Pacey chuckled. "I will try, however, you have stolen my heart Mrs. Ryan."

Evelyn Ryan had the decency to blush. "You do know how to go on Mr. Worthington, it's a wonder you are still single."

"I just haven't found the right woman yet, ma'am." Pacey said, glancing at Joey. The look did not go unnoticed by Evelyn Ryan, nor by Jennifer Liton. Jen was about to make it her mission to set her new friend up with the dashing Mr. Worthington.

"Well children, I am old and I am in need of some tea. I will be heading back to the schoolhouse."

"Would you like us to walk you back?" Joey asked.

"Oh no dear, that's quite all right. I am capable of getting back on my own. Stay, mingle, meet some people, whatever. I will expect you back for supper, however."

"We will be back by supper, Grams."

"Mrs. Ryan, would it be all right if I took both your granddaughter and Miss Preston down to the coffee shop for some refreshment?"

"Of course Mr. Worthington. As long as the girls would like to go."

"Thank you ma'am."

Evelyn Ryan walked away from the young group, smiling. Pacey Worthington, the city of Charleston's most eligible bachelor was falling for Miss Preston. He couldn't have picked a better person to fall for, in Evelyn's opinion.

Pacey turned to Jen and Joey. "So may I escort you to the coffee shop?"

Jen turned to Joey giving her a subtle nod yes. Joey looked like a deer caught in headlights. She wasn't sure if she should be going out with Pacey Worthington. Part of her was excited about the idea of spending time with Pacey again, but part of her was afraid because she really liked this man, and she didn't know anything about him.

"I suppose that would be all right." Joey replied.

Pacey smiled. "Wonderful. Ladies."

Pacey offered his arms to both Joey and Jen, who took the offered arms thankfully. Joey rolled her eyes first, but accepted the offered arm nonetheless.

The three walked down the street to the coffee shop, smiling at some of the people as they went. Mrs. McBride looked at the three shamefully, but neither Pacey, Joey, nor Jen paid any attention. They just continued walking, enjoying the day.

"Here we are. So, what can I get you anything?"

"If it's not too much of a bother, I'll just have a tea," Jen said.

"If it was a bother Miss Liton I wouldn't have offered." Pacey smiled.

Jen laughed. "I suppose not."

"And for you Joey?" Pacey asked.

"A sweet tea, please."  
"Right away."

Pacey left the two women and walked up to the counter to place his order. Why he was gone, a stranger walked up to the table. He had a strangely large head, blond hair, a huge forehead, and blue eyes. Joey couldn't help but notice that his eyes seemed dull, not like Pacey's eyes. Pacey's eyes were so lively and they seemed to sparkle.

"Hello ladies," the stranger said.

"Um, hello." Joey said, looking down quickly. She did not want to give the man in front of her any idea that she might like him, he reminded her too much of Dawson, and for some reason, this strange reality she seemed to be stuck in had everyone from her present life, except for Bessie. Jen was there, and so was Grams, so why not Dawson. And if this person were 'Dawson' it would be safe to assume that he has some of the same qualities as 'her' Dawson.

Jen noticed Joey's quiet demeanor, and wondered about it. Why did Joey seem almost afraid of this man?

"Hello." Jen said, smiling at the man.

"Is this seat taken?" the man asked.

"As a matter of fact it is." Pacey said, setting down the cups on the table.

Joey looked up gratefully as Pacey placed her sweet tea in front of her. She smiled at him as he sat down.

"Hello. I'm Pacey Worthington, and you are?" Pacey asked, extending his hand.

"Dawson Lexington. Pleasure. Ladies," he said tipping his hat.

As Dawson Lexington walked away Joey breathed a sigh of relief. Of course his name would be Dawson, her life was just screwed up that way. Why in the world would he not be Dawson? Joey was positive too that for some reason this Dawson was going to believe that they were 'soul mates' as well. Why? Why did this have to follow her all the way to the past?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4:

Joey drank her sweet tea, thinking about what had just happened. Jen and Pacey were watching her curiously. Joey looked so lost in thought they were afraid to disturb her.

"OH MY GOSH!" Joey exclaimed.

"What?"

Joey looked at Jen, the girl sounded panicked. "I didn't mean to startle you," Joey smiled. "I just remembered something. I know that guy."

"What guy, Mr. Lexington?"

"Yes. He and I went to the same school. I never really talked to him, but he would always stare at me, it made me uncomfortable. I wonder what he's doing here?"

This memory just seemed to pop up in Joey's head, much the same way her name and the fact that she was a schoolteacher did. Where these suppressed memories were coming from Joey didn't know, but they definitely came in handy.

"I don't know, perhaps he's following you," Pacey suggested.

"Do you really think so?" Joey asked. "That makes my skin crawl."

"Don't worry Joey, I will make sure that he stays away from you, if you're the reason he came down here. Maybe he was just passing through, or perhaps he's got a job down here now."

"You're right. I can't jump to any conclusions. I will have to wait and see, but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Of course not, and if the man really did come down here to start some trouble, he'll have to go though me."

"Pacey, are you trying to earn your wings?"

"Wings?"

Pacey was confused. What kind of wings could Joey be talking about?

Joey rolled her eyes. "Angel wings, doofus." The word slipped out before Joey could stop it.

"Doofus? I've never heard that word before. What does it mean?"

Joey groaned. Why can she never learn to keep her mouth shut? "It means, someone who is foolish, or stupid, or incompetent."

Joey blushed a deep red. She hadn't meant for that to come out of her mouth, not only was it a word from her time, but she had just insulted Pacey Worthington, the man who saved her life.

Much to Joey's surprise Pacey laughed. "That is a wonderful word. I like how you are not afraid to misbehave Miss Preston. Most women try to act so proper; you can tell that they are being fake. But not you, you behave normally, I admire that about you."

"Thank you. I really didn't mean to insult you though, I don't know what came over me."

"Please, don't apologize, I got a kick out of it, and besides they are only words. Words don't hurt."

"I have to disagree there," Jen said. "Words can hurt, sometimes more so then something physically happening to you."

"I agree with Jen. Being physically hurt is bad, but words can cut deeper then a wound a lot of times."

Pacey nodded. He did not know from personal experience, but he assumed that the two lovely women in front of him have, and he would take their word for it.

"So ladies, may I escort you anywhere else?"

"I think I'm going to head back and check on Grams, but why don't you show Joey the water. I had a very nice afternoon, thank you for the tea Mr. Worthington."

"You're welcome Miss Liton. Can we walk you back to the school house?"

"That would be fine."

Pacey held open the door for the women. Joey glared at Jen the minute they stepped out the door. "What are you playing at?" she hissed.

"Joey, just spend the day with him, get to know him. You like him I can tell. You've been blushing all afternoon, and he can't take his eyes off of you, so just go, take in the sights, and enjoy the company of a very handsome man."

Joey rolled her eyes. "Fine, but you owe me big for this."

Jen smiled. She knew that Joey would be thanking her before long. The sparks between the two of them were intense. Jen could even feel them it was insane. There was no way that she was going to allow those two to not get together, and she vowed to make it her mission to succeed in seeing them married one day.

Pacey once again offered his arms to the two women. Jen nudged Joey inclining her head toward Pacey. Joey took a deep breath and accepted his offered arm. Jen politely declined, smiling at the picture Joey and Pacey made. They complimented one another's looks. Both were tall, Joey just a few inches shorter then Pacey, her head would fit perfectly into the crook of his neck. The two looked almost regal walking down the street together, and were gathering many stares. Jen was pleased with herself.

Joey looked up, noticing the glares that she was getting from many women. She groaned, looking back down at the ground.

"What's wrong?" Pacey asked, concerned.

"Nothing."

"Jo, something is bothering you. I can tell, you groaned."

Joey laughed she couldn't help it. "So just because I groaned something is bothering me?"

"It wasn't a good groan Joey, I can tell the difference. Something is upsetting you, so tell me what it is. Please?"  
Joey sighed. "Look up Pacey. Just look up and take in all the faces."

Pacey did as Joey asked, and noticed the glares that he and Joey were getting, not only from the females but quite a few from the males as well. Apparently Miss Preston was quite popular among the young men of Charleston.

"I see what you mean, but Joey don't that that bother you. People are bound to be jealous. I'm considered the town's most eligible bachelor, or some such nonsense. I don't even know how that started, and you sweet Joey, are a beautiful woman. The men standing around on the street are drilling holes in my head with their eyes."

Joey looked up quickly. She hadn't noticed the men before. What was she getting herself into? Was this what she really needed right now? She was not going to deny that Pacey Worthington was a handsome man, maybe a little too handsome for his own good, but she was attracted to him. Every time Joey got near him her heart would start to pound, and her mouth would get dry. Why did he have this kind of effect on her?

Joey smiled despite herself. She had never been considered one of the beautiful, popular, people in school, so this attention was kind of nice. Joey wasn't the type of person who needed attention, in fact she usually shied away from it, but there was something about being stared at while on the arm of Pacey Worthington that seemed almost appealing.

Pacey noticed the smile, but didn't comment on it. He didn't want to ruin the sudden moment that settled over the two of them. Never before had he felt about a woman the way he felt about Josephine Preston. She was not only beautiful, but smart and not afraid to speak her mind. Pacey admired that about her.

"Well, here we are. Mr. Worthington thank you for the tea. Make sure that Joey is home by dark, that's when supper is, and you are more then welcome to stay as well."

"Thank you Miss Liton, I will consider your offer. You are most welcome for the tea, you were lovely company."

Joey chuckled at the two of them she couldn't help it. It was a sign of the times to be polite to the point of being annoying, but Joey wasn't used to it, and it made her laugh. Both Jen and Pacey looked at Joey like she had four heads, which only served to make Joey laugh harder.

Pacey didn't know what Joey was laughing at, but the sound made his breath catch in his throat. She seemed to sparkle when she laughed. It had taken Pacey completely off guard he hadn't expected it.

"See you later Jo."

"Bye Jen," Joey managed to get out between her laughter.

"What do you find so funny Miss Preston?"

"The politeness. I'm sorry, it just sounds so forced and fake most of the time, and it makes me laugh."

Pacey smiled. "You do have a point. Sometimes it's too tedious, having to be polite all the time."

"I imagine. Well I hereby give you permission to not have to worry about being polite with me. After all I have already insulted you today, I say reap what you soe."

"You are a strange one Josephine, but I like that about you."

Joey blushed. "Thank you, but what have I told you about calling me Josephine. That's twice you've done it. I didn't comment on the first one, thinking perhaps it slipped, do it again, and I will have to physically hurt you."

Joey said this with a smile, so Pacey knew she wasn't being entirely serious, but he make a note to never call her Josephine again, even though he loved the name.

"I forgot, I'm sorry. I will try to remember."

"Miss Preston, it really is you isn't it!" an excited voice yelled.

Joey groaned. He even sounded like Dawson. Why? Why did fate have to be so cruel?

"Mr. Lexington right?" Pacey said, stopping he and Joey, as Dawson had jumped in their way.  
"That's right. And you are again?"

"Pacey Worthington."

"I've heard a lot about you since I've come into town. It seems you've saved dear Miss Preston's life when she arrived. I must thank you for that; I would have been distraught if anything had happened to her. And rumor has it you are quite the rich bachelor."

"So the rumor mills like to say. Yes I did save Miss Preston's life the day she arrived, an errant carriage was speeding down the street, she would have surly been killed had I not pulled her out of the way. As for being rich, I do have to admit that's true, although it's old family money, most of it."

"You are not a bachelor then?"

"Well that depends on who you ask," Pacey said looking at Joey.

Joey's head had snapped up when Pacey said that. What was he playing at; she knew he was not married. Did he have a girlfriend? She realized he was looking at her with questioning eyes. Did he mean she needed to answer this question? Oh boy, what was she going to do?

Dawson noticed Pacey looking at Josephine, his Josephine! This was not acceptable. The man was a cad, Dawson could tell, and he needed to be put into his place.

Joey looked up and saw that look on Mr. Lexington's face. It was the same look her Dawson had constantly had on his face the past two weeks. This determined look, a look that usually went along with his 'we ARE soul mates lecture," a look Joey had hoped to never see again.

"Well, who should I ask?" Dawson asked, being polite.

"I think you'd have to ask me Mr. Lexington. I can tell you that Mr. Worthington is not a bachelor."

"And you know this how?"

"Because he is courting me, and I have accepted his courtship."

Pacey's smile could have lit up the darkest of nights. Josephine Preston had agreed to allow him to court her! His dreams were slowly coming true.

Dawson saw red. What was she playing at? Did she not remember the connection that they shared at college?

"Josephine, you cannot accept this cad's courtship. We are courting."

Pacey looked at Joey. She cringed.

"I recall you wanting to court me Mr. Lexington, and I also remember refusing you. You however did not get the hint. That is why I accepted this job in Charleston, to get away from you. How did you mange go find me?"

"I stopped by your home, and you sister Bessie told me where you'd gone."

"I told her to tell no one! Why would she tell you?"

Again, clips of memories were coming to Joey, for which she was happy. She needed to know about Josephine Preston's past, at least somewhat in order to survive in this time. At least Fate was being kind enough to give her this information when it was needed.

"I told her we were old friends from school, and she told me you had accepted a job down here. She's sad that you left Boston you know, but proud of you as well."

Joey groaned. How very typical Dawson, thinking he knew so much about her.

"You lied to my sister, to find my whereabouts! That is sneaky and deceitful! You made me uncomfortable while in school, and you are doing it again now. Please just leave Mr. Lexington."

"We had a connection in Boston Josephine, I know you felt it. Don't push me away, we are soul mates!"

"UGH! I am not, nor will I ever be your SOUL MATE! I loath that word."

Joey slid her hand down Pacey's arm, threading her fingers though his. "Pacey, I think I just want to go back home if you don't mind. We can talk a walk by the water another day."

"That's fine Jo. Come on, my carriage is at the livery; it's about a block away from here. Mr. Lexington," Pacey said, tipping his hat.  
"Josephine!"

"Mr. Lexington!" Pacey snapped. "You are not on good enough terms to call Miss Preston by her first name. I would remind you to use your manners where she is concerned or you will be dealing with me. I also need you to remember that I have made my intentions toward Miss Preston known, and she has accepted my courtship. You are not to come anywhere near her with out a chaperone, and that is only if she wants to accept your company."

With that Pacey led Joey away from where Dawson was standing, walking toward the livery. Joey smiled, it felt nice to have Pacey stand up for her, but had she just admitted to allowing him to court her? She was asking for trouble.

Pacey helped Joey into the carriage. He was confused on a few things, why this Dawson Lexington character felt that Joey belonged to him, and whether or not she was serious about him courting her.

The two sat opposite one another, much like the day they had when he drove her back into town after her incident.

"Master Worthington!" an out of breath servant called, stopping beside the carriage.

"Yes, Ethan, what's wrong."

"Somtin' very wrong. Gotta gat 'ome ri' quick sir."

"Joey, we've got to get to the Plantation quickly. I'm sorry, I will try to get you home by dark. Ethan, run to the schoolhouse and tell Mrs. Ryan that Miss Preston is with me back at the Plantation, explain why we had to rush there, and promise them that I will have her home as soon as possible."

"Yes'ir Master Worthington"

Ethan ran off toward the schoolhouse while Victor drove the carriage back toward the plantation. Pacey was full of nervous energy. What could have happened? Was someone hurt, did the house catch fire? Had someone died? He wouldn't know until he got there but the suspense was going to kill him.

Joey reached across the seats and placed a comforting hand on his knee. He looked up at her and smiled weakly.

"I'm sure we'll get there and things will be fine Pace. Take some deep breaths and try to calm down. If you stay this worked up, you won't be any good to anyone."

"You're right. I need to get my mind off this. We'll be back at the plantation in no time, and worrying myself over this is going to make me sick."

Pacey patted the seat next to him. Joey regarded both the seat and the man before sitting in the offered seat. She figured what harm could come from sitting next to Pacey, she had already agreed to allow him to court her, hadn't she? This came with the territory.

"I have a question to ask you," Pacey said, tracing her hand with his index finger.

"Ok," Joey said, trying to concentrate on breathing. Pacey's finger was distracting her.

"Were you serious about our courtship, or were you just saying that so Mr. Lexington would leave you alone?"

Joey thought about it for a minute. Was she serious? Pacey was handsome, and he made her feel things that she'd never felt before, but did she want to entertain a relationship with this man?

"At first I think it slipped out of my mouth because I wanted Dawson to leave me alone, but walking to the livery, and now riding in the carriage with you, I think I was being totally serious."

Pacey smiled. "I think Miss Preston that I just might have to kiss you."

Joey's breath hitched. "I think Mr. Worthington I would be sorely disappointed if you didn't."

Pacey leaned forward, touching his lips to Joey's softly. Electric currents seemed to be shooting though Joey's body. She felt alive for the first time in a long time. A burning started in the pit of her stomach, and warmth slowly flooded every one of her senses. Pacey traced her lips with his tongue, and Joey opened her mouth allowing him the access he so desired.

Joey moaned into Pacey's mouth. She felt like she was drowning, but at the same time had no desire to come up for air. Pacey wrapped his arm around Joey's slender waist and dragged her onto his lap. She straddled his hips, as well as the dress allowed, deepening the kiss more. Pacey groaned, his fingers sliding into Joey's hair, the silky stands tickling his fingers.

The carriage stopped in front of the Plantation, causing Joey and Pacey to move apart. Chests heaving, they looked into one another's eyes. Joey could see the depth of emotions swirling in Pacey's eyes. He loved her, she could see it plainly, and she knew that her eyes mirrored his. How was it possible that she could love him after only knowing him for such a short period of time? Joey wasn't sure, but she was certain that she loved Pacey Worthington.

"I would love to stay in here and ravage you, but I need to see what the fuss is about."

"I know, and as much as I'd love to stay in here as well, you do have responsibilities. I'll hold you to finishing this at a later date though."

Pacey laughed, kissing Joey's lips quickly. "You are a remarkable woman Josephine."

Joey opened her mouth to protest the use of her full name, but Pacey silenced her with another kiss, leaving her head spinning. Besides, the way he said Josephine sounded more like and endearment then anything else.

Pacey slid Joey back onto the seat and climbed out of the carriage, offering his hand to Joey. She accepted is assistance and together they went to see what had happened at the plantation.


End file.
